1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an accessory for playing a game, in particular for playing golf.
2. Discussion of the Background
Golf is a popular game and has enthusiasts across the age range. When playing golf a golfer may send the golf ball high into the air and onto the green, the golf ball thereby potentially causing an indentation on the surface of the green bruising the grass or otherwise damaging the green surface. In addition, it is often necessary during play for a player to bend down towards the ground, for example to retrieve a golf ball or to seek to repair damage to the green or some such, and this can be awkward for the less agile such as the elderly, or those with arthritis or other medical conditions.
It would be helpful, and enhance the enjoyment of the game, if a device was available to assist in these matters, such that a player did not need to bend and reach down to the ground. Some devices are available and often include means to attach the device to the handle end of a golf club, such as a putter, however difficulties remain in the attachment mechanism.